Communication terminals such as sophisticated mobile phones (so-called “smart phones”) have been popular that perform data communication using mobile communication networks such as a 3G (3rd Generation) telephone network and a wireless LAN (Local Area Network). A sophisticated mobile phone can execute various software programs that can be installed by its user, as needed, like a PC (Personal Computer). Sophisticated mobile phones have such characteristics and therefore a high affinity with Web services, provided with variety of services.
At in-vehicle terminals such as car navigation terminals, having no communication capability in many cases, services based on data communication, such as Web services for sophisticated mobile phones, are used indirectly, using terminal-to-terminal communications with sophisticated mobile phones, via USB (Universal Serial Bus), Bluetooth (registered trademark) or the like. For example, by searching for destination information using an internet search feature of a sophisticated mobile phone and directing a route search to that destination, the location information is sent to the car navigation terminal. Then, a route search is performed in a car navigation terminal, and the result is displayed thereon.
Such a cooperation between a sophisticated mobile phone and an in-vehicle terminal is realized by a cooperation between software programs installed therein respectively. Cooperative functions provided by software facilitate the addition of software programs later by the user, corresponding to new services, for example. In general, software distribution for software programs running in a sophisticated mobile phone is implemented by a server, via a communication network, such as distribution of application programs, updates to an OS (Operating System), or the like. Software distribution to an in-vehicle terminal for software programs running therein is also implemented by a server, via a communication network, through connection with a sophisticated mobile phone.
However, considering that an in-vehicle terminal is relevant to human safety, it is necessary to prevent the installation of software programs to an in-vehicle terminal, impairing the safety of the in-vehicle terminal, such as software with insufficient verification test at the in-vehicle terminal, software inapplicable to the in-vehicle terminal to be distributed, software with a behavior that threatens the safety deliberately, or the like.
To achieve this, there is a technique described in the Non-Patent Literature 1, “Guide to purchase downloadable contents” at <URL: http://chizu-route-susumu.jp/echelp/index.html> (searched on Sep. 12, 2011). In the technique described in Non-Patent Literature 1, a terminal authentication is performed by the user first inputting terminal identification information of the in-vehicle terminal, such as a product code and a serial number, through a browser on the PC. As the sort of the in-vehicle terminal is identified by the terminal authentication, it is possible for the server side to identify the software program applicable to the in-vehicle terminal. The software program applicable to the in-vehicle terminal is distributed from the server and stored in a removable media by the PC. By inserting the removable media to the vehicle terminal, the software program designated by the user is installed in the in-vehicle terminal.
However, the technique described in Non-Patent Literature 1 requires time and efforts for data input and software download, because the user needs to obtain terminal identification information from the in-vehicle terminal in advance, input the terminal identification information on the PC, and then install software by inserting a removable media to the in-vehicle terminal.
As a technique for solving this problem, there is a technique that is described in Patent Literature 1, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-171069. In the technique described in Patent Literature 1, the authentication is performed using unique identification information of mobile phone that is easily identified, and the right to use of the software is issued to the mobile phone, when purchasing software for a PC or other terminals such as an in-vehicle terminal using a mobile phone. When a terminal is connected to the server, in the state with another connection to the mobile phone having the right to use of the software, the unique identification information of the mobile phone and the right to use of the software in the mobile phone is transmitted to the server. Then, the software is distributed to the terminal after verifying the right to use of the software for the terminal. Thus, the technique described in Patent Literature 1 can achieve software distribution, without complicated input operation by the user.